I Will Always Choose Regina
by queenevilregal
Summary: This is a dark and sexy one shot that takes place at the end of the "Kansas" episode. Rumpelstiltskin is moments away from killing Zelena when Regina walks in. Seeing Regina inspires Rumpelstiltskin to torture Zelena in the most hurtful way possible , by choosing Regina…right in front of her! Rumpelstiltskin always was a twisted little imp. Rated M for smut


After months of torture and imprisonment, Rumpelstiltskin finally had Zelena right where he wanted her. She was pleading for her life, but her efforts were futile. Zelena killed the person he'd devoted his life to finding, his son. There was no penance great enough for Zelena. She had to die!

"Why"? Zelena cried

"Because I promised my son his death would be avenged" Rumpelstiltskin replied coldly "And Rumpelstiltskin never breaks deals" He continued as he lifted up his dagger to stab Zelena when a voice from behind him called out, "Stop"! It was Regina. She sensed something wasn't right. Maybe it was a premonition, maybe it was a sisterly bond, but Regina knew Zelena was in danger.

"Why are you here Regina"? Rumpelstiltskin asked angrily

"Apparently I'm stopping you from murdering my sister" She replied boldly

"You can't honestly care for this woman"? "A few hours ago she was going to erase your very existence" He pointed out

"She's my only living relative" Regina lamented

"She killed my son" Rumpelstiltskin roared "She has to die"

Being a mother and knowing how much she loved her son, Regina really couldn't argue with Rumple. If Zelena had killed Henry, Regina surely would have made her suffer.

"Why did you have to kill his son"? Regina asked as she walked closer to Zelena's cell "I can't save you"

Regina told Rumpelstiltskin that she understood and was about to leave when he got a devious look on his face.

"Hold on a second, Dearie" He called out to Regina "Don't leave just yet"

"What do you want"? She asked

"She spent so much time being jealous of you" Rumpelstiltskin replied "Let's give Zelena one last reason to envy you"

Rumpelstiltskin moved his hand to perform magic and placed an immobilization spell on Zelena. She was in her cell frozen and helpless, all she could do was watch Rumple and Regina. Rumpelstiltskin then grabbed Regina and began kissing her passionately.

"What the hell are you doing"? Regina asked taken aback

"I'm showing Zelena one last time that I will always choose you" He answered as he clutched Regina and began kissing her again

"What about Belle"? Regina asked

"This isn't about Belle" Rumple replied "This is about revenge"

Rumpelstiltskin resumed devouring Regina with his kisses. He started to lift up her skirt so that he could get access to her womanhood. Soon he was sliding her panties to the side and slipping his fingers inside of Regina. Regina gasped. She couldn't believe this was happening. It felt wrong and exhilarating all at the same time.

"Tell your sister how wet I'm making you" Rumple ordered Regina sensually "Too bad she'll never get to experience the pleasure I can provide"

Zelena watched in torment. She still loved Rumpelstiltskin, watching him with Regina was torture!

Feeling it was time to take things to next level, Rumple used his magic to clear the desk in the station. He lifted Regina on top of it and told her to lay down open her legs. She was so aroused that she just did as he said.

Rumpelstiltskin ripped off Regina's panties and lowered his face between her legs. He ran his tongue up her thigh slowly until he reached her womanhood. Rumple placed his hands under Regina's bottom to lift her up slightly as he submerged his eager tongue deep inside of her. Regina immediately started moaning in ecstasy. Rumpelstiltskin slowed down his licks and worked his way up her delicate folds gradually, making sure Zelena could see everything. He wanted to make Regina come, so he began sucking on her love button. Regina dug her nails into his wrists and writhed as she reached her orgasm. She laid on the desk panting as Rumple began unzipping his pants to free his now fully erect penis.

"Look how hard your sister makes me" He taunted Zelena

Seeing the pain in Zelena's eyes, Rumpelstiltskin again used his magic to remove all of Regina's clothes. He stood over her, admiring her naked body.

"So beautiful" He complimented Regina "That king you were married to was a fool"

Rumple always had a soft spot for Regina, that's why he never killed her. Every time he saw her, he couldn't help but be reminded of the beautiful young girl he met such a long time ago.

Overflowing with desire, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't wait anymore! He drove his manhood deep inside of Regina. His thrusts were powerful, Regina began uncontrollably moaning. The desk began to move as Rumple slid in and out of her wetness.

"Am I better than the thief"? He asked arrogantly

Regina couldn't speak. She was entranced by the pleasure her body was receiving. She grabbed Rumple's ass cheeks and squeezed them as he continued thrusting.

"Oh yes, that's it" Rumple growled as he pulled Regina up so he could kiss her fiercely

Regina wrapped her arms around his back as she moved her hips and synced her rhythm with his. Her body was glistening with sweat as she pulled Rumpelstiltskin closer. Regina couldn't hold on any longer, she let out a breathless cry as she achieved her climax. Her body began to tremble as Rumple continued to drive his sizable member in and out of her now aching vulva. Rumple pulled Regina's hair back and started kissing her neck. He let out an animalistic groan as he reached his own orgasm.

Regina remained on the desk breathless as Rumpelstiltskin zipped up his pants. He wasted no time going back into the cell with Zelena and undoing the immobilization spell. Rumple backed her against the wall and whispered in her ear, "Poor unwanted girl".

Zelena just stared at him helplessly.

"Regina got everything" Rumpelstiltskin continued berating Zelena "Allow me to let you die knowing that you were never good enough for anyone" He said heartlessly as he stabbed Zelena with his dagger. She turned into a pile of dust on the floor. Zelena was gone and Rumpelstiltskin had kept his promise to his son.

"Excuse me"! Regina yelled out "My clothes"

Rumple waved his hand and magically restored Regina's clothing.

"What the hell was that"? She asked baffled as she fixed her hair

"Calm down, your majesty" Rumpelstiltskin appeased Regina "We both know you're no virgin"

"Shut up" Regina retorted

"You know you enjoyed punishing Zelena" He teased

"I did" Regina laughed "But this stays between us" Regina clarified

"Yes, of course" Rumple agreed "In hindsight, I really should have used more pleases during the curse" He joked as they walked out of the station.

* * *

_**Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story , please check out the sequel "Darker Desires" - Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
